1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency supplemental charging device for rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
In traditional portable electric appliances, such as radios, portable cassette players, or portable compact computers, the power supply is often provided in the form of a cell or battery pack containing cells rechargeable at least twice, preferably using an A.C. to D.C. converter. Unfortunately, however, use of such converters may be limited by differences in power supply voltage ratings and frequency, differences in socket specifications encountered from one country to another, or because the user forgets to bring the charger with him. As a result, there is a need for an inexpensive but convenient emergency charging device that can be used when the conventional A.C. to D.C. converter cannot be used or is unavailable.